Torn
by Starfirezy
Summary: Kurama finds a heartbroken Kagome, will he be able to heal her broken heart? Or will her past still become her present? Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

Summary: Kurama finds a heart broken Kagome, will he be able to heal her broken heart? Or will her past catch up with her instead? No feudal era, no youkai and no miko powers. Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama pairing.

**Torn**

_**By: Starfirezy**_

Chapter 1

"I'll take my break now."

It was spring, he had been working at the coffee shop for about 4 months or so, not that he really needed to earn some money since he still had a lot in his savings account but it helped pass the time, not to mention eased his mothers' nerves to know that he had been saving. Taking a cup of coffee, he headed to the park as was his usual routine since it helped soothe his senses. He didn't know why but he always liked the trees and the shade they provided.

"Sure, go ahead." Replied his manager.

The walk to the park was short, about 5 minutes. Upon entering, he immediately made his way to his more secluded spot in the cover of the trees near the small pond. The sight before him stilled him, a woman, who looked just about his age, around 20.

She was sitting on the grass, her arms hugging her legs, her skin was pale white, her eyes cobalt blue, her jet black hair pooling around her. She looked stunning in her yellow sun dress, white frills at the base of the skirt, and a white floppy straw hat on her head. A pair of white strappy stiletto sandals beside her, and a picnic basket on the other.

It was only after what seemed like minutes and minutes of staring did he notice a glass in her hand and a bottle of alcohol – half empty by her feet. He found himself frowning, it was 1:00 in the afternoon and she was drinking? In the public park no less. She could be spotted by the security guard and doubt only getting a warning for it.

"Miss, are you okay?" He found himself asking, there was no response, she didn't even look at him.

"Miss?" he tried once again, louder this time. She finally noticed someone was there with her, and turned her attention to him.

"Yes?" She asked, oblivious to his previous question. She had not heard him say anything before his last. Kurama couldn't find his voice, his lips slightly apart as he thought of something to say. He suddenly felt like he was lost and it wasn't because she was beautiful, he was used to seeing beautiful women – after all he used to work as a model and has already seen most beautiful women in Japan.

It was the sadness her eyes.

**A/N**

Soo this is it, let me know if you like it and I will update, if not then bah just tell me what you think. This is my first fic by the way.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

Summary: Kurama finds a heart broken Kagome, will he be able to heal her broken heart? Or will her past catch up with her instead? No feudal era, no youkai and no miko powers. Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama pairing.

**Torn**

_**By: Starfirezy**_

Chapter 2

Before Kurama could even utter a word, he suddenly found her standing before him and found himself once again surprised that there was only mere inches- 3 or so from their height, he found himself looking over her physique once again, now from up front, but still found himself staring at her cobalt blue eyes. She would have been breathtakingly beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that he could now smell the scent of the beverage she drank coming off her and cobalt blue eyes suddenly hardened a little.

"Excuse me." She whispered, gliding past him, her stilettos in her left hand, picnic basket in the other.

All he could do was stare at her leaving form as she walked towards the park exit on her bare feet while questions filled his head about the woman he had just encountered. Why was she drinking? Why did her eyes look so sad? Why the hell didn't he say a word? He might have just offended her by being silent, saying nothing. Sighing, Kurama smacked his free hand on his forehead.

He claimed the spot she was sitting in before he so 'rudely' interrupted her time alone, once again sighing, shaking his head at the thought. Finding peace within the trees as he drank his coffee, something clicked in his memory. He remembered reading something at the coffee shop, briefly remembering someone that looked like her in the magazines but wasn't really paying attention to know for sure.

He stood up, brushed his pants and headed back to work, throwing his now empty cup of coffee in the trash bin before leaving the park. His head high above the clouds in thought of the mysterious girl.

…

3 days later, he was starting to get a headache and he knew why too, because every time he closed his eyes he somehow sees a pair of sad cobalt blue eyes and the image of her by the lake holding a glass of liquor... every time he went to the park on his break he somehow thought that he would see her there. He thought to himself that he was curious, too curious and he knew, that he had to know the reason behind the sadness in her eyes.

Sorry I took so long to update.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

Summary: Kurama finds a heart broken Kagome, will he be able to heal her broken heart? Or will her past catch up with her instead? No feudal era, no youkai and no miko powers. Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama pairing.

* * *

><p><strong>Torn<strong>

_**By: Starfirezy**_

Chapter 3

Early in the morning, Kurama found himself running… he was late for work, an occurrence that never before happened to him in all his life before this day. It was around 6:00am, there were not many people in the streets at the time but he knew he was late. He was sweating so early in the morning trying to catch the minutes that he had wasted… the hours he could have slept last night, if it wasn't for the girl that occupied his mind he could have slept right away. He knew, because sleeping at 9:00pm was a habit that his body knew too well, but despite this fact he couldn't.

As he ran, his long red hair kept swaying behind him his black backpack bouncing up and down to the movement… he briefly scanned himself, looked at his black v-neck shirt, his blue denim pants and wondered how many minutes would it take to change. His boss was strict about time, often his co-workers would complain that they were only late for mere 2 minutes and it would always end up in 1 hour deduction. Hopefully his boss would forgive him since it was his first time being late and would count the remaining minutes of the passing hour.

As he saw the familiar corner, the coffee shop came into view. Yes he worked at a coffee shop, it wasn't much but he loved his job… and the pay was higher than usual. He wouldn't trade it for another. The place was clean and elegant, with tables and chairs outside for the customers if they wanted, the staff knew how to properly and politely handle customers, the counter was slated black, polished and clean as were the tables, with cushioned chairs, it was a bit fancy but was affordable. The cakes and pastries in the display would make any mouth water, and come back for more once they had a taste.

As Kurama was about to go to the small corner where the employee's entrance would be, he stopped as he spotted the cause for his tardiness, she was sitting there, listening to something, the earphones in her ears were proof of that, while having some coffee. So she liked coffee, Kurama found himself smiling at the thought. Well that was one thing in common.

"Kurama, are you going to come inside or want to have the day off instead?"

The familiar voice of his boss snapped him out of his reverie; he had his hands on his hips totally contradicting to his tall muscular and buffed up frame. He eyed his green eyed employee, his employee for the month for 8 months straight, not missing a beat when at work… well except today.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yoshio, I woke up late." He apologized, bowing.

"Yeah well you and 3 other employees too, they weren't exactly this late but I wouldn't know. I found them here at the entrance staring at that girl too."

Mr. Yoshio sighed, he couldn't have his employees coming in late just because he had a beautiful customer, but he had to accept that there was something to look at. She was not your ordinary beautiful girl; she was captivating despite what she was wearing. Loose jogging pants and a tank top was not something sexy and yet she was catching everyone's attention. She was to thank for the unusual number of customers for the morning. She was really beautiful. Her long silky looking black hair was up in a high ponytail, loose strands framing her face, still a bit flushed since she had come at the shop early morning around 5:40am he had just opened up then.

"Excuse me sir? Thank you. I'm sorry for getting the shop open earlier than usual." Her small voice interrupted Yoshio's train of thoughts about the girl, having her up close to him and bowing slightly had his mouth hanging ajar.

"It's okay dear, we usually open up at that hour. Thank you for choosing Le' Café to order at for your morning coffee. Please do come again." Replied Mr. Yoshio, his eyes beaming with pleasure for the girl.

"Thanks! My mom always brings me some coffee from this shop, I just had to visit myself." She was beaming, her eyes were glad and Kurama couldn't help but feel left out and as if she was ignoring him on purpose. As he was about to say something to get acknowledged, her watch suddenly went off, an alarm.

"It's already 7:45am. I have to go home, thank you again sir I'll be back for more coffee soon." She said as she ran off, pairs of eyes following her as she went. There was his chance, Kurama couldn't help but sigh. There had to be something wrong with him, he haven't been like this before… There were lots of his first experiences for the girl… he was starting to think it wasn't good for him.

"Go in and work already."

"Yes sir. Please excuse me."

He had changed and gone to the kitchen at the back, into checkered pants, and wore his chef's jacket though he wasn't needed anymore. The fresh batch was already made a while ago and unless there were orders there was nothing more to do. It then hit him like a pile of bricks… that morning; he forgot something that he had been awake for nights. The sadness, it was missing. She was smiling this morning. How idiotic could he get, why didn't he notice right away? He'd been thinking about it for nights and he forgot all about it when he saw her. He recalled how she spoke to Mr. Yoshio this morning, her voice was cheery her eyes were bright. She was in a good mood. He found himself smiling again, he liked it better when she smiled.

"Kurama here! I found it! No wonder she was so gorgeous!"

An opened magazine found its way to his face, and he had to move back to see clearly. 2 of the other pastry chef's were with him, they were apparently late too, and he now knew why too it was probably the same reason that he stopped in front of the coffee shop. His boss probably told them about the way he acted this morning. Staring at a girl was so unlike him and his co-workers knew this too, that's why they were doing this. He never had shown any interest to a girl before.

"She's a model! Not just a model, a foreigner!"

"No you dumbass, she's Japanese but she lives in the United States!"

"Same thing." The other pastry chef waved off.

Kurama wasn't even paying attention to them anymore, he had read the article, and unknowingly stared at the photo. There she was, wearing designer clothes made by the largest clothing company in America, a famous brand known all around the world, or so he read. He had never been someone who loved to buy clothes and suit up that much even during special occasions. The clothing lines he knew could be counted on one hand.

"That's why she was so familiar… last month my girlfriend asked me to buy this skirt for her and we got in to a fight because of it."

"Why? Can't even buy her a skirt?" the other cockily asked.

"That brand costs 5 times the normal price of already famous designs you dumbass! I can't afford it."

So that was why she looked familiar, he had indeed seen her in a magazine before and it was probably this same magazine too, if she wasn't actually in every single one of them. He had been a model too, but just in Japan and the clothes he modeled then was not even half the price of what she was endorsing. The clothes were made by Taishou designs… the largest clothing brand in the United States, he vaguely remembered that some of his co-workers when he used to model were talking about becoming famous and earning the right of being a model for the label.

"Well get this… she had been missing in action in the modeling area for months! She hasn't appeared in new magazines either!"

That got Kurama's attention, tilting his head to his co workers to hear more of the girl like gossip. If they didn't have girlfriends he'd probably think of them gay, with all the pestering he gets from the two.

"No way! Why would she end up missing in action only to be in Japan? I mean… if it were me I wouldn't stop… she must earn a fortune with one photograph in this already expensive magazine…"

"Who knows? She might have gotten tired of all the attention."

"Maybe they don't pay her enough? She's having coffee here, if I were that rich I'd go to a hotel to eat five star food any time…"

As they went on and on, Kurama had already been drowned in his thoughts… indeed, it was peculiar that she had gone missing after years of modeling for the brand. With his chin on his right palm still deep in thought, Kurama closed the magazine with his left hand… perhaps he'd have a peace of mind and sleep tonight, with the thought that she'd be coming back tomorrow for another cup of coffee.

"1 order of chocolate fondant cake! For pick up this afternoon." His boss' voice came from the small window that connected the cashier to the kitchen.

"Yes sir." Kurama replied, standing straight and went to work.

Unknown to him, he had a different light in his eyes that, only his coworkers whom he had worked for so long noticed, as the two stared at each other, they grinned and nodded, only the two of them knowing what each other had meant without words.

She viewed herself in front of her whole body mirror, wearing sleek black tights, a spaghetti strap white tank and black sneakers, pulled her hair into a high ponytail with a band, prettying it up with a long yellow ribbon lace. Cobalt blue eyes peered outside the window; it was only 5.30am, right on time for a morning jog. She then grabbed her ipod, clipping the small thing to her top, putting the earphones on and setting the music to the highest volume.

"Mom I'm going for a run!" she called, running down the stairs and outside the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Be careful dear and don't take too much time when the sun comes out!" Her mom shouted back, peering from the kitchen to see her daughter off. Though the said daughter didn't even hear a word she had said. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head at her daughter's behavior before going back to cooking breakfast for her son, knowing her daughter didn't eat so early in the morning.

Once, there was a time when her daughter would eat until there was nothing left, a time when she preferred a very full stomach over anything, back when she was around middle school, before she was discovered as a model by a foreigner and ended up living in the United States. She was proud that her daughter became famous in an instant; she knew it wasn't hard, her daughter was smart, athletic and beautiful; it was as no surprise that she was handpicked by the owner of the company himself.

Ever since she was in middle school, she would get noticed by famous designers and model managers even for commercials and offers of becoming an actress, a star. But the answer was the same, she had always declined, she preferred the simple life. One day, however, coming as a shock, the greater surprise was that she had agreed to an offer, it was very unlike her daughter. She had never cared about brands or expensive clothes, make-up and such. Knowing her daughter, she would have declined the offer in a blink of an eye, like all the others she had already turned down. It came as a surprise that she had agreed, and even left home for the job, with the promise that she would be provided with an apartment to live in, her school fees were going to be taken care of the company itself, and her allowance would come from the modeling job she had agreed to. Many wanted the life she lived, many envied her.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, her daughter was THAT beautiful. Eyes suddenly becoming glazed over, she recalled the reason why Kagome returned, and looked as if she was not planning on returning to America. It had been 2 months since her daughter came back, with red puffy eyes and a lot of baggage saying that she will stay, and that she had enough. A mother always knows, and as expected, she immediately knew the reason and didn't bother prying into the issue. Although she hadn't been with her daughter much these past years, only on special occasions when she would come home to celebrate, she had said enough about her thoughts and feelings in her emails. Kagome was back and she couldn't be happier. She just wished her daughter felt the same.

"Mom… is breakfast ready yet?" Souta asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had just woken up, stirred out of sleep because of his sister's loud voice in the morning. He would bet she had on her earphones, unable to hear her own voice she didn't know she was almost screaming.

"In a couple of minutes dear, get dressed and it will be ready by then." Mrs. Higurashi answered, flipping over some pancakes for her son's breakfast. Souta nodded and headed back up the stairs, his feet were still apparently half asleep since he almost tripped and fell.

It had been almost three months since she came home, and unlike before when she was home for holidays, she didn't even check her emails anymore for appointments. Last time, she had almost gone crazy over the flood of important emails and she would type in it for almost hours replying. But now, she didn't even look at the computer she had bought for Souta for easier contact when she was in America, she didn't even spare it a glance most of the time even if it was almost beside the TV in the living room. She didn't even see her daughter holding her blackberry phone anymore; for the first few weeks she was home she would always have it beside her, but that wasn't the case anymore, she now always kept it inside a drawer in her room. She almost felt sorry for the thing, it looked battered up as if it had been thrown a couple of times.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed; her daughter had indeed grown up after all these years. And even at her age, she could still read her baby girl like a book… no matter how complicated she seemed to be outside. A genuine gentle smile that only a mother could make for her daughter went unseen in the empty kitchen.

She was tired… really tired. Kagome had stopped running, her hands were on her knees, her head bowed down, some strands of her hair sticking to her, face all flushed. Yep she was tired. It was no wonder, until she came back to Japan, she usually had minimal time spent on morning joggings. Now she was doing it every morning like she used to back in the days.

She smiled, no one would tell her what to do and what not to do anymore. Feeling annoyance, she stood straight immediately, or at least, she was trying to when her head hit on something, or rather someone. There was nothing above her head except for the clouds; she was outside for goodness sake.

Feeling pain, she went back and straight to the ground on her knees, her hands on her head.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" A gentle voice asked, she had a feeling she had heard that voice before.

Feeling guilty despite the pain she also received, Kagome cracked an eye open, her cobalt blue eyes saw there in front of her was an outstretched hand, and said owner of the hand also went down on one knee, checking her out, worry evident in his emerald green eyes.

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>Well… after months of no update for reasons I don't wanna share since I think it'll just sound as pathetic excuses, so nevermind, here it is guys.<p>

Give me at least 10 reviews and I promise I'll update next week.

See ya! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

Summary: Kurama finds a heart broken Kagome, will he be able to heal her broken heart? Or will her past catch up with her instead? No feudal era, no youkai and no miko powers. Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama pairing.

* * *

><p><strong>Torn<strong>

_**By: Starfirezy**_

Chapter 4

"Ah... I'm fine. Thanks."

Kagome had responded, taking the emerald eyed man's offered hand with her right, as her left still rubbed her head to relieve the slight pain. Pushing herself up to her full height, one thing she immediately after his noticeable emerald eyes and long red hair was his height. This guy was tall- well they were almost of the same height with him only being a few inches taller than she was, which came a bit of a surprise, after all, she was taller than the average woman – or man here in Japan.

Before she knew it, Kagome had been walked over to a bench, something she was glad to realize as she sat and rested. Before she had come upon the park, she had been jogging for 30 minutes non-stop while listening to music and admiring the scenery in Japan that she did not see in a while after being in America. There was just something breathtaking as she saw the stores, the few Japanese people up and about early in the morning…

"Which reminds me, why are you up so early? The sun hasn't even risen fully." She asked, turning slightly to look at the man seated next to her. She felt as if she startled him somewhat although she couldn't really tell properly; she was very good at reading people's eyes usually and he could tell that this guy was good. He wasn't even avoiding her cobalt blue gaze as she asked him; he just turned his emerald eyes back at her without hesitation. It was weird, usually people outside of the work place would fidget under her gaze, it was rather annoying so she was more than happy to see that her stare didn't bother him.

Seeing that he wasn't going to answer right away, her gaze traveled to what he was wearing. A plain white t-shirt, black denim pants and black shoes was what he wore. He definitely wasn't someone out for a jog, she concluded.

"I apologize for earlier. I was just walking around the park when I saw you, I thought something was wrong so I approached. Again, I'm sorry uhm…"

Kurama trailed off to let her fill the gap, he knew what her name was but he wasn't about to let her know that he did. She might think that he was a stalker of some sort, although he would be kind of guilty since he did always watched her in his dreams.

"Ah sorry, my name is Kagome. I kind of always forget to introduce myself sorry about that Mr…"

"Kurama." He supplied gratefully, smiling.

"Yeah sorry about that Kurama were you hurt? I kinda just zone out sometimes sorry I didn't notice you come near."

Removing her ear piece in order to not appear rude to the guy, although the battery died a while ago before she even came to the park, she set her ipod down on the bench as she stretched her legs a bit as she admired the park she knew for so long. She lived here before going to America, recalled that she had spent so much time at this park when she was back in middle school.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Do you live around here?"

Kagome glanced at him, the memories fading as she focused on the guy beside her. He had said he was fine but his forehead was red from the impact, she felt kinda sorry for him, keeping up the image that he was okay even though his forehead said otherwise, she sweat dropped in her mind. Guys will be guys.

"Well, I used to before I moved to America around say… 6 years ago around my second year in middle school. How about you? Have you always lived here? Haven't seen you around that time."

"I was born and I grew up here, I live only 15 minutes walk from here." He says surprised, he would have known that someone like her lived around the neighborhood if she had lived around these parts. Kagome was surprised as well, she knew a lot of people back then but haven't heard of…

"Wait! It does feel like I've seen you before." She says astounded, hammering her right hand into a fist into her left open palm. Kurama smiled at her childish gesture.

"I've seen you two times before today, once at that side of the park and once at the coffee shop yesterday." He pointed out, taking a sip of his black coffee which Kagome had finally noticed that he had and started becoming thirsty herself.

"Oh right, you were with the coffee shop owner! I don't remember seeing you at the lake though, and I probably know why too sorry about that."

She did have a vague memory that someone had seen her drinking at the park but while drunk, she couldn't remember the face of the said person or remember what was said, feeling embarrassed, Kagome just smiled apologetically back at him.

It seemed like they've talked for only minutes when Kagome's wrist watch started beeping, stopping both of their laughter of the conversation. She looked down, and was surprised to see that it was already 7 o'clock in the morning, an hour has already passed and it was time to go back home to have breakfast and a long shower.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, ah I need to go back home. It was nice meeting you Kurama." She said, standing up as she picked up her ipod before she could forget it. Kurama also stood up.

"Kagome, by any chance may I get your number?" He asked, none too sure of himself startling Kagome out of her stretching.

Kagome gazed at him confused, but not at all bothered by his request… she thought about it, about seeing the damn thing that she hid in her drawer, she didn't usually give out her number to just anyone, especially to a stranger, but gazing back at him as she recalled their conversations, she smiled. It wouldn't hurt right?

"Sure. Do you have your phone with you?"

Kurama then took his phone out of his pocket, he was glad he got one to be used for emergency purposes, that he had it on him, and was even glad that he had a new model, so as not to feel slightly embarrassed. Though it seemed to him that Kagome didn't even notice or cared what model his phone was as he handed it to her.

"There. All done, see you some other time Kurama."

She said, handing his black blackberry phone to him and started jogging away, waving goodbye to him before she exited out of the park, with him waving back. His phone still in hand, Kurama checked the screen and sure enough, her number was registered as well as her name, with a smiley after the letters.

Once again he found himself smiling, he woke up early and couldn't sleep and went to the park thinking she would be there for a jog, and she had been, he thought he would only get to look at her from afar but instead had chatted with her for an hour, and though was not originally planned like the rest that happened, he even got her number.

Kurama left the park smiling, thinking, it was a good start to his day off from work.

A really good start.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

It's a shorter update than I had originally planned, but rest assured that the next chapter will be up soon since I have nothing to do for this month.

Feel free to send me suggestions.

Ja


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

Summary: Kurama finds a heart broken Kagome, will he be able to heal her broken heart? Or will her past catch up with her instead? No feudal era, no youkai and no miko powers. Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama pairing.

Note: I'm going for separate days/scenarios this time since I am having a hard time getting the scenes for their "getting to know each other" chapter so yeah here goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Torn<strong>

_**By: Starfirezy**_

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Messages<strong>

Cobalt blue eyes fluttered open, Kagome rolled over to the other side of the bed to have a look at what time it was. Only 5:00am, too early for even her early morning jog. Minutes later, she found herself staring at the ceiling, she couldn't go back to sleep after waking up. It was sort of a habit, she was always used to waking up at exactly 5:30am every morning, but since she had slept earlier than usual last night, her body didn't want the added sleep anymore.

Sighing as she continued to look at her plain white ceiling, in her rather dimly lit room, something caught the corner of her eyes and she looked to the other side of the bed where her phone, which usually was inside her drawer, or somewhere very far away from her reach, was now on the desk beside her bed. It was but 2 weeks ago that she decided to have it near her just in case.

Just in case what? In case Kurama texted of course; At first, she had remembered giving him her number and that she had to reply to his messages just to be polite, after removing unnecessary messages, renaming contacts so she wouldn't be able to see their names right away when she wanted to view it, deleting reminders she no longer needed and what not, she had finally started to enjoy having her phone with her again.

A small light was blinking on the said phone, signaling that there was a message that she did not yet read. As she turned, reached and unlocked the beaten white blackberry phone, she sat up and opened the message. It was, of course, from Kurama and she smiled at what she read.

**Message from Kurama**

Good morning Kagome, hope you had sweet dreams last night.

-end-

She had to admit, after two weeks, the emoticons and smileys never failed to make her smile, he never failed to send her messages and it was somewhat sweet of him to get up so early just to greet her, for she knew it was his day off today and he had told her during one of their conversations that he usually tend to sleep in somewhat during those days. But here he was, texting her even earlier than usual like sleep didn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Café <strong>

Kagome had just finished jogging that morning and it was around sometime before 7:00am, wearing her usual black running shorts with the pink waist band and lining, her small black shirt with the large pink star printed at the back, her hair in the usual high ponytail tied and held up with a pink ribbon, white tennis shoes for intended running. She glanced at her white watch, and turned the alarm off before it decided to go off.

She looked around at the park, and felt the breeze as it hit her. Kurama was nowhere in sight, and had remembered that he had work today, so it was no wonder she was alone in the park early in the morning. She smiled thinking she was in the mood for coffee anyway; she then started to walk towards the café where Kurama worked at.

Minutes later, she had arrived and had been seated at the shop, the inner part this time and had ordered a cappuccino. She was not sure if it was her imagination but, she felt like there were a lot of people inside the shop for this early in the morning, and much to her dismay, she had not failed to notice that most of them were men and that they were staring at her, or at least were trying their best to appear not to. But she did catch their eyes looking too often, but she didn't mind. She was used to this kind of thing.

Around her she heard people starting to whisper;

"I told you she was gorgeous. She comes here early every morning for coffee."

"You're right! It's no wonder you're always early in class nowadays."

"Doesn't she look familiar?"

Random people were whispering around her, starting to feel irritated, Kagome pulled out her ipod from her left pocket and started listening, making sure that she did not hear voices around her as she calmly took a sip of her cappuccino, savoring its taste.

Moments later, a guy came up to her, head bowed down as he said something she didn't quite catch what with the music, he did have a note in his hand though and he seemed still, unmoving until she took it.

"What is it?" she asked, glancing up at the shy boy. He didn't even look like he was in his 20's.

"It's from Hojo, he says he knows you and asked me to give it since he's busy."

Hojo… now that was a name Kagome couldn't forget even after years of not seeing or hearing from the guy, he was always a pain to turn down, he didn't know what the word meant "NO" was but nonetheless he was a nice guy all in all, even after he got turned down a lot of times he still would ask her out on a date. He was incredibly unlucky or stupid that he couldn't see that she had no interest in boys at that time.

"He also told me to wait for your reply." The boy shyly added. Now that was like Hojo, if he wasn't around to irk her, he would find someone who would do it for him. Kagome sweat dropped and motioned for the boy to sit down on the empty chair across her.

*Hey Kagome, it's been a while. I asked a friend of mine to give this note to you, I've heard rumors you were back in town; would you like to eat cake sometime this weekend for old time sake?*

Yep the note was written by Hojo alright, and he even had the courtesy to leave his number at the end. Though there were a lot of things he didn't know, like how she didn't eat cake anymore because of habit, she used to eat cake every afternoon with friends and Hojo, who desperately tagged along. Kagome sighed, thinking one of these days he'll appear at the shrine and ask her out personally. She was starting to get a headache too, her cheeks on her palm; supported by her elbow she read the small note lazily again. After asking the boy for a pen she scribbled down her reply.

"There all done." She smiled, giving the boy the note which had her reply at the bottom.

*Sorry Hojo, not a cake person anymore. I'll be sure to send you a message when I have time.* Was her brief reply. Although the second part was a lie, since she didn't do anything at all with her time, and just hung out at home, the first part wasn't. She really did not like cakes anymore like she used to, she had found that it would add weight faster than she could lose it without the proper diet and exercise when she stayed at America.

Unknown to Kagome due to her slight annoyance at Hojo's little note, she did not notice that everyone in the café had started gazing and staring at her again after seeing the boy come up to her and she had let him sit. She was too irritated to notice or care anyway.

"Kagome, is this boy bothering you?" Mr. Sasaki, the Café owner and manager had asked, snapping Kagome out of her annoyance, she smiled up at him.

"No it's okay, thanks Sasaki-san."

Seeing the boy scurry off after Mr. Sasaki-san's approach Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and scratched her head. However, Sasaki didn't leave, and she looked up at his tall muscular frame from her seat and noticed that in his hand was a serving tray, with a piece of chocolate that made Kagome's mouth water at the sight.

"Glad you like what you see, this is for you. Although I'm usually against my employees giving notes to customers, but knowing that you'll like it I'll let this one slide." He winked, putting the small plate and fork onto Kagome's table. She was baffled, she didn't order this, and was that boy before an employee here?

At Kagome's confused look, Mr. Sasaki laid down a note on her table, winked once again and then went back to his post by the counter, where he could look over the whole place to see to the need of his customers if it arises.

Kagome slowly picked up the note that was folded in half, opened it and read:

*You look beautiful today as well. I hope you like chocolate cake, this one is on me. – Kurama*

It felt different from his text messages, maybe seeing his good penmanship had an effect, Kagome didn't know for sure or why but she couldn't stop the light pink tint that came up to her cheeks, she looked around but didn't see Kurama anywhere, hoping that he didn't see her flustered or the blush that she sported, but he could apparently see her so it might have not gone unnoticed.

As her blush slowly disappeared, she eyed the cake and smiled.

To hell with not being a cake person.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Higurashi shrine as Nodoka, the mother of the Higurashi house could see. (A/N I am aware that Mama Higurashi was not named in either the Manga or the Anime, and also googled that Kunloon and Nodoka were names given to her by fans, and since I like Nodoka better let's just go with that.)

These past weeks, Kagome had been coming home from her jogs a little later than the usual time she would arrive, she would usually be home before 8, but there were times that she would come a little before lunch, as her mother she couldn't help but be happy for her. There was nothing that could escape Nodoka's eyes, especially if it came to her children.

She had been more distracted, yet happier lately. It brought joy to a mother's heart as she began to realize that her daughter was now living a normal life as a teenager, she would not admit it, but even after being supportive of her daughter's work, leaving home, going to America and all and not seeing for herself as her little girl matured was a little sad to her part as a mother.

As she had finished washing the dishes that they used during lunch, Nodoka prepared some tea and sat down on the living room couch, one seated next to the window as she drank her tea and watched her daughter outside under the shades of the trees, Kagome was wearing her traditional white haori and light blue hakamas, her hair tied back in a low ponytail as she practiced her archery.

Archery was something her daughter was rather fond of, like every other type of sport out there, she was always the athletic type, never the "lady" type, she had a strong spirit, a pure and kind heart, and never once afraid to speak her mind. Her reckless courage was always known to be of full force, but she is always loved because of her warmth and respect for others, she had pride and talent to change the hearts, but then again, she was only a human being, she could fail, and also feel hurt.

She also needed others to strengthen her, and as she watched her daughter intently, Nodoka smiled, positive that someone was backing up and strengthening her daughters resolve. She chuckled as she saw her daughter completely miss the black spot on the target, losing focus; Kagome put her bow and arrow down the table next to the God tree to pick up her mobile phone next to it.

Nodoka put down her tea cup and set on to washing the now used dishes in the kitchen, her loving mother smile never wavering even after she finished the task.

* * *

><p><strong>One morning<strong>

Kagome woke up late that morning, it was already 6:00am when she got out of bed, wasn't much of a surprise though as she had recalled exchanging messages with Kurama until 10pm that night before she fell asleep. She laughed a little, recalling their silly conversations. Whoever knew that Kurama could be silly?

She grabbed her phone, and read Kurama's good morning message, she didn't bother replying though, since it was already 6:00 he would already be working in the café, and phones were not allowed in the kitchen. Running down the stairs in her black running shorts and white shirt, Kagome zipped through the stairs and the living room, waving to her mom.

As Kagome came through the entrance of the park, she cursed, she had forgotten to tie her hair up and as a result, some of it was clinging to the nape of her neck with her sweat, she annoyingly pulled her hair to one side, attempting to braid it and just tie it all together with her hair.

"Good morning."

"Eep!" she screeched, taking a step back, her hand to her heart, directly in front of her was Kurama. He was wearing a white button-up long sleeved shirt, maroon straight cut pants and a pair of plain white sneakers. In his left hand was a cup of coffee, which he reached out and handed to her. Kagome took it when she got over the initial shock, the braids she was trying to work on completely forgotten as it started to become loose on her right shoulder.

"Ehh good morning, thought you would already be at work."

Taking a seat at the all too familiar bench, Kagome took a sip of her coffee, it wasn't something new. Kurama would always give her a cup when they see each other during her morning jogs, she had refused at work, but with him saying that he made it at home and that it wasn't any trouble since he usually prepared his own coffee before leaving, well, who would argue with that?

"I would, but I'm taking the day off today. Sorry if it's already cold."

"Nah, it still tastes great. Thanks. Why are you taking the day off?" she asked casually, turning to look at him. He looked back, the softness in his eyes still amazing her after all these past weeks.

"I'm going to Shibuya, my friend called last night and asked me to help with his pet shop; he's short on hands since his staff wasn't feeling well."

"That's nice. I think his name was Kuwabara right?" she asked, her index finger connected her chin, recalling the stories Kurama had told her about the friend he had back in high school.

"Yes, he loved cats so much he opened a pet shop right after high school." Kurama confirmed, chuckling at the memory of his friend, who if others saw wouldn't have guessed that he would've been an owner of a pet shop.

"Ehhh that must be nice." She commented dreamily, staring off into space as the image of all the cute kittens flooded her mind, it didn't escape Kurama as he offered;

"Would you like to come along? Of course you don't need to help, he wouldn't mind it."

She snapped her attention to him, seeing that he meant for her to come was not just a polite 'would you like to come' and probably saw that idiotic look on her face as Kagome slapped herself mentally. She thought about it for a minute, Shibuya had a lot of people, a lot of teenagers who loved clothes, a lot of billboards, paparazzi were lingering around corners, just in case something juicy happened… and then there were adults, teenagers… young adults… and teenagers who loved clothes, who looked through magazines… and teenagers.

It was a shopping district! She'd be road kill if any of her supposed 'fans' saw or recognized her, just thinking about having to sign a lot of papers, having to take photo's with people was already draining the energy she had left from her morning jog, and she sweat dropped.

"It's not exactly in the center of the shopping district, more like the border where there are more pet shops, so I think you'd be okay. I'll promise I'd help if any of your fans saw you." Kurama winked, he'd thought about it last night, and sure enough even though Kagome was humble about it he did know that she was quite famous, a celebrity model.

Models were not usually as well known like actresses, but he knew she could outshine any actress for being well known especially around that type of crowd in the Shibuya district.

"You sure? But… wouldn't you be late? I still need to go home and change and stuff." She murmured.

"Yes, I won't need to be there until this afternoon. I thought I'd come by early and look around to pass the time and not waste my day off at home, but if you'd come along I'll wait here until you're ready." Kurama said those words so… nice and welcoming just like he usually is, but Kagome couldn't help the feeling that rose in her and smiled.

"Okay then, but I'll feel bad if I just left you here, you can come with me in exchange I'll have my mom make us an early lunch, she won't mind. I won't take no for an answer so is it a deal?"

"Deal."

"You sure your friend Kuwabara wouldn't mind?"

"Yes, I think Yusuke would be there too and I'm sure he wouldn't mind as well."

Kurama chuckled, following Kagome's example as he too stood and followed her out of the park, some part in him a bit too happy that he'd been invited to have lunch at her home, and that they were going to Shibuya together, he'd remind himself to thank Kuwabara later on for asking his assistance.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>I reaalllyyy thought that it would fit Kuwabara to own a pet shop don't you think? Or a cat shop? That scene from where he agreed to get beaten up because of his kitten never did leave me, ever since I watched it, every time I read about Kuwabara the cats in my head never stopped reminding me that Kuwabara loves them!<p>

*Cough cough*

So… as promised, I updated fast, a week didn't even go by. Or 2 days I think? Anywayyyy in the next chapter, Kagome would meet the Yu Yu Hakusho gang.

I'm open to suggestions, flames or anything. Feel free to tell me what you think.

Ja


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'd be rich if I did own them…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

After arriving and entering the Higurashi household, Kurama, after being introduced to Mrs. Higurashi was now seated, his gaze wandering through the slightly large living room.

It had cream colored walls with mahogany bookshelves on both left and right side of the room, the center had a plasma TV, a large brown couch positioned in front of it on which he was currently sitting on, a coffee table in front of him, and one which he noticed most, were photo's of Kagome herself, framed and hung decorating parts of the wall where the book shelves did not cover.

Some things however bothered him, and he stood up from his seat to take a closer look. Walking over to the space next to the TV, he confirmed his thoughts. There was a faint mark on the wall, one that hardly would be noticeable that looked brighter cream colored than the most part and he could only think that there was a fairly large photo that used to be hanging there some time ago.

"So, are you the guy my sister has been spending time with lately?"

Kurama snapped out of his train of thoughts at the question that was undoubtedly asked of him, turning around he saw a boy with brown hair and cinnamon eyes looking up at him with a piercing look.

He slowly crouched down to the boy's level and said, "My name is Kurama, and you must be Souta." The younger boy looked taken a back, but after studying the face of the older boy, moments later his chocolate eyes lost their sharp look and he smiled, outstretching his small hand. "I am. It's a good thing she found someone nicer to bring home."

Kurama's eyebrows rose at the boys statement, but he quickly tried to brush it off with a smile as he took the boys small hand with his own, "Nice to meet you Souta."

* * *

><p>It was raining clothes. Or at least, in Kagome's room it was. She had just finished taking a shower and was now rummaging through her closet wrapped only in her bright blue towel as her still wet hair cascaded down her back, looking for something suitable to wear but alas all she could find were most of her frilly girly clothes.<p>

She shook her head, her chin resting in the middle of her pointer and thumb, it would not do. 'Something less formal…'

After a couple of minutes of searching, digging through the entire closet she finally found something suitable and in a flash had put them on.

She sported on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a slightly loose gray sweater on top. Kagome nodded to herself with satisfaction, her gaze venturing to the wall clock that said she had 10 more minutes to spare before the clock stroke 10am and decided to dry and curl her hair before going downstairs.

In 10 minutes give or take, she was done, now examining herself in front of the mirror she smiled. The difference her hair made was very noticeable, her black locks now had an air of 'fun' in them as they playfully danced in the medium yet almost natural curls that she managed to produce with her almost ancient curling iron.

After gathering her wallet and purse, Kagome quickly went downstairs, reminding herself that it was a Saturday and Souta didn't have any soccer practice. She shuddered at what the boy could tell her visitor, in the living room, she saw them taking to each other, and both boys seemed to enjoy each other's company as she watched Souta tell Kurama a story, hand gestures going out of control in enjoyment.

She gave a small smile at Kurama whom has noticed her come close, sticking her tongue out at Souta who was just grinning like mad, "You sure you wanna tease me?" he asked mischievously making a sideway glance at Kurama.

Kagome faltered, "Alright alright…" making a feigned annoyed look she made her way towards the kitchen where her mom was already serving up lunch in small bowls.

"Lunch is ready, go on and call the boys." Mrs. Higurashi instructed, wiping her hands on her white apron.

Kagome poked her head out of the kitchen, just in time to see Souta handing Kurama something that which the older male pocketed immediately. With her brow raised, she called "Hey lunch is ready you two," before going back into the kitchen she did a double take and added, "And no funny business Souta."

Lunch went by quickly; Kurama and Kagome were now by the door and were ready to leave as they said their goodbyes. Souta sighed, "Sis wait!" he ran back into the house, confused, Kurama and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. When he got back he had a plain white cap one too big for his size, at the sight of this Kagome made an 'o' sound, shaking his head he handed it to her with a long sigh.

"Thanks Souta."

With that they left, Mrs. Higurashi's voice gradually faded as they got farther away from the shrine.

* * *

><p>It had been an awfully long time since she remembered getting on a train, having getting used to travelling by car during jobs. Truthfully she could have driven them to Shibuya, but what was the fun in that? Or rather she didn't want to be rude to Kurama if anything.<p>

As Kurama went to get their tickets, Kagome was left in a corner of the station to wait for him. Desperately hiding her face under the hood of her cap as she finally was able to sit down. It was too eye catching to be taller than usual, she even minutely regretted that she had her hair curled. It might've been less eye catching if it had been straight like usual.

She looked around and as expected there were a lot less people on a Saturday, scanning over the small crowd, majority were of couples, parents with their child, and of teenagers who looked ecstatic to be out and going to some place, probably karaoke.

As she looked around more, her eyes landed on a pair of chocolate brown. She had suddenly wished she kept her face hidden as the owner of the set of eyes walked towards her, a smile on his face as Kagome tried to match it with her own.

"Kagome! Long time no see!" came the greeting.

"Hey Hojo, how have you been these past years?" she asked, and although she wasn't too delighted by the fact that he spotted him, let alone recognized her after all these years she couldn't help but be glad that she saw a rather familiar face.

"I've been good. I'm managing the family business nowadays," he said softly, "I couldn't visit you even if I knew you were back." The look of sincere apology on his face was enough to make Kagome smile genuinely; she stood up and hugged him. It had never really crossed her mind before, but now that he was here in front of her, annoying as he was back then, she honestly missed the guy.

Even after she pulled back, the look of pure shock could be clearly seen imprinted on Hojo's face. He couldn't even hug back, as the girl silently sat down again, motioning for him to join her.

Seeing as how he wasn't going to say anything any time soon, she decided to break into his stupor. "I missed you, how are Eri and the others?" It worked better than she expected, as she was suddenly engulfed in a gentle hug, and Kagome couldn't help but hug back.

"We missed you Kagome. When you left things had somehow been quiet, and soon I wasn't hanging out with them a lot. It was a little awkward and it always turned into a girly conversation every time without you there." He answered, now looking down. Kagome listened to him intently, her hands on the bench as she leaned in a little forward, her head tilted slightly towards him as he spoke.

"Yeah I lost contact with you guys 2 weeks after I arrived at America and it's been so busy I just… I'm sorry for not keeping in touch." Apologized Kagome in a quiet voice as she looked ahead; At this point, Hojo was now looking straight at her, or more accurately staring at her.

"You've changed a lot Kagome. You look so… thin and you dress like a girl now." He pointed out, staring straight into her cobalt blue eyes, "If it weren't for those eyes of yours I might've not been able to recognize you."

Kagome smiled, breaking off eye contact as she stared at the tracks that the train would eventually take on. "I see what you mean, last time we talked like this I'm at least half my weight heavier." She chuckled, "Being a model isn't all it's cracked up to be. I wasn't allowed to eat as I wanted, go out into the sharp rays of the sun and stuff. But the pay was really good."

Hojo went back on the memories when Kagome said she would leave; the reasons why and contemplated on asking about whatever happened, he gathered his courage. "By the way Kagome what happened with Sess-"

"Kagome, sorry I took so long."

Less than a few feet away, Kurama came in close to them, a very small paper bag in his left hand and two small pack of strawberry milk on the other. Kagome smiled up at him brightly, as he handed her the small bag and strawberry milk, his gaze moving towards the unknown man.

"Thanks Kurama, I was getting thirsty. By the way his name is Hojo, he and I used to go to middle school together. Hojo this is Kurama, he's taking me out on a date." She stated as a matter of fact, however it didn't get pass Hojo the confused look Kurama sent Kagome's way, nor the look of relief on her face a moment ago at the sudden interruption to his question.

"Nice to meet you." Kurama greeted giving the other man a nod, then took up the offer Kagome presented him with and sat beside the girl, Hojo on the other side.

It took another ten minutes before their train arrived, they boarded the closest car and luckily all three got seats, in 15 minutes Hojo got off in a different station. As the train doors closed, Kagome took this opportunity to clear things up.

"About the date thing I mentioned earlier, sorry about that I just tagged along and Hojo is just too persistent and…" as Kagome kept on rambling, Kurama just looked at her, smiling after she finally had ran out of words to ramble on.

"It's okay," he stated softly, "But I would like to take you out on a date someday, if that's alright with you." At this point, his right hand was now covering hers and Kagome felt her breath caught, unable to say anything, her face red of embarrassment at the sudden question and finally noticed she had been rambling for a good minute or two.

It took another minute before she was finally able to answer, "Yes, I'd like that."

For the remainder of their time in the train, it seemed like it would go on forever as Kagome kept feeling the warmth of Kurama's hand that never left her own, a slight blush tinting her cheeks as she looked another way unable to look at him in the eyes fearing that her face would become redder than his hair.

End of chapter

* * *

><p>AN : So yeah I've been lazy… never mind that people and just review! I'll make the next chapter right away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The walk from the station had been long, yet pleasant. Kagome had been looking around, much to her joy they hadn't been attracting too much attention just the occasional head turning and staring going on. Gradually, as expected of a Saturday at Shibuya, the number of people on the streets increased, a lot of people going around, teenagers giddy with shopping on a non-school day made the streets and stores occupied.

Soon they didn't even have to bother with gathering unwanted attention, glancing at her side to Kurama whom was mostly the subject of the headturning and eye catching a while ago from the girls, she laughed softly, "I've never really thought about it but I bet you're popular with the girls huh?"

Getting his undivided attention, Kurama blushed a tad almost unnoticeable, at the question asked of him yet he smiled with his eyes as he gently caught hold of Kagome's left hand with his right. She instinctively shyed and looked away, but proceeded to let him hold her tiny hand in his considerably large one as he navigated the way towards their destination.

Kurama had been gathering his courage lately, with the final push of the conversation earlier with her little brother he somehow began to convince himself that it would be okay and Kagome would not get mad at his somewhat bold actions. Briefly his gaze turned to their joint hands, feeling Kagome's fingers now intertwined with his, he gently pulled her closer to him taking advantage of the busy streets as a possible excuse if asked about his actions.

As they waded through the crowd, his eyes occasionaly caught of posters and ads of the stores with Kagome as the model. They had even passed a magazine stand, where magazines with her on the front cover of this months issue had been occupying the entire stand. He didn't particularly thought about it though, having some experience in the past, a photoshoot could take months to get published as with interviews and newspaper articles. It was how they worked, tempted as he was to buy a copy, his eyes landed on the front pocket of his long sleeved white polo, where he kept what Souta had given him earlier.

They had been walking for a little while now, gazing at his watch it was only 12:45 and remembered promising that he would be arriving at around 1:00, sneaking a glance at Kagome whom had suddenly slowed down and appeared to be looking at something, he followed her line of sight and decided to stop all together.

Having noticed that they stopped, Kagome turned a questioning glance at him. "Do you want to rest for a bit?" he asked. Tilting her head a little to one side, she was about to refuse when Kurama inclined his head towards the place she was looking at a while ago, she grinned and chirped, "Yes!"

She then started walking towards the place, pulling him along with her the joy evident in her eyes. It was an icecream parlor, and to Kagome it meant sheer happiness to be able to come in and have some without someone breathing down her neck about the calories and such that entitled eating the sweet, savory goodness of icecream.

She had almost forgotten one important thing, that Kurama had unknowingly reminded her the moment he opened the door for her. She stiffened, immediately making sure that her hat was securely hinding her face and her eyes. To her dismay that it couldn't possibly hide her hair, she silently cursed wishing not just once that day that she hadn't curled her hair.

Kurama, instantly noticing the change was about to ask her what was wrong but as he looked at the place he immediately knew the reason. On one side of the wall of the icecream parlor was an image of her sitting on a chair that looked exactly like the ones in the parlor with the matching small table. In it she had her hair curled the same fashion she wore at this moment, her bright blue eyes filled with joy, a spoon and an elegant parfait glass filled with icecream in both hands, as she looked up front of the unseen camera. It wouldn't have been that bad, if it wasn't for the fact that the image occupied the whole left side wall of the shop.

Sensing the discomfort he glanced at the occupants of the shop, there weren't a lot to fill the large icecream parlor but there were still too much for comfort. "Would you like to go someplace else?" he offered.

Kagome was more embarassed than anything as the red blush that crept over her face had yet to subside, she didn't know why but she didn't really want him to see that, though for the reason why she had yet found it herself. 'Acting like a giddy highschool girl.' she lectured herself mentally.

Realizing she had been asked, she looked up and reassured him. "Here is fine, besides I really like their icecream." she said beaming a smile. He smiled back and led her to an empty seat, a little far away from the wall. A group of girls, that looked like highschoolers had started to watch them or more like stare at Kurama.

"What would you like?" he asked, finally letting go of her hand as took a seat. Burying her head dreamily in the menu Kagome could've sworn she was drooling if not well it was more like mentally drooling as she eyed the desserts, all the while Kurama was unconciously staring at her, his arms folded in front of him on top of the menu, his lips ever so slightly parted as he leaned in and watched her.

A waitress shortly walked towards them, before she could even utter the words to get their orders Kagome folded her menu and told her what she wanted without even looking up, as though she was talking to Kurama. "I'd like a strawberry parfait please."

Finally snapping back to reality Kurama nodded and relayed her order once again to the waitress, adding his own, "A straberry parfait, a vanilla cream soda and a bottle of water." After repeating the orders, the waitress picked up the menu's and went towards the counter.

As soon as she was gone Kurama laughed lightly, getting Kagome's attention. "You really do love icecream." At that she couldn't help but chuckle, "I do. That's why whenever I'm asked of a job like that one," she paused pointing towards the opposite wall "I take the job even without a fee, I mean they let me eat all the icecream I want, who'd argue for a fee over that?" she joked.

"I see what you mean, but they'll scold you if you eat too much of sweet treats right?" he asked. He knew this from experience, that was why he had restrained himself from baking cakes for her, and instead had offered her cookies at times when they met at the park on his day off.

Kagome pouted at that, remembering all the times she had indeed been scolded over her love of sweet things, and eventually she had to stop it to please other people. Her eyes glazed from remembering a particularly unpleasant memory, but shrugged it off as soon as she saw Kurama's worried expression.

"Well, it would be a problem for them if I gain weight. I've been sneaking icecream for as long as I can remember, and it never adds on weight like they exaggerate it to. You know what they say, that sweet things go to a different place." she responded, talking more about her love of sweets and after a few minutes later their order arrived.

Kagome had half finished her parfait and was still chatting with him when she felt something touch her thigh. Startled, she paused at the conversation and looked down under the table, and to her surprise that 'something' had actually been 'someone'. Having followed Kagome's actions, he was also quite surprised.

A little girl around the age of 5 was under their table and was in the brink of tears, her brown eyes watery as her little hand was formed into a ball trying to wipe away the liquid that came trailing down her small face as she hiccuped. "Mommy." she cried, her other hand now clutched Kagome's sweater as a life line.

"Poor thing." Kagome murmured, lifting the little girl in her arms as she positioned her on her lap. "She must have gotten separated from her mother. Here." Kurama reasoned, handing the older girl some tissue. Kagome nodded, now wiping the tears of the little girl.

"There there, we'll help you get back to your mom. What's your name?" she asked, chuckling as the little girl instantly stopped crying at the sight of the parfait Kagome had yet to finish. "Tell you what, I'll buy you one if you promise not to cry until we find your mom." she winked, pointing over towards the counter.

The little girl jumped up and down in her arms, ecstatic at the promise that the older girl had made. It was around that when she had accidentaly knocked off Kagome's hat, sending it flying under one of the tables of the icecream parlor. Thinking quickly, Kurama hurried over to look for it while Kagome and the little girl seemed to have a staring contest, the little girl now looking at the wall behind Kagome and back at the older girl.

It took her a minute before she gasped a small gasp, her little hands covered her mouth before she screamed as loud as she could in her tiny voice, "Kagome! Kagome!" gathering the attention of almost everyone in the parlor.

The little girl seemed oblivious to the attention as she pointed an almost accusing finger at the older woman, "You're Kagome! Mommy loves the clothes you wears in mag- books! She always buys it!" she declared, hugging her neck with her tiny arms.

Kagome didn't know what to do, and was at a loss for words as the icecream parlor seemed deathly silent at the revelation. She couldn't blame the child, as she realized that the massive image of her in the parlor had been directly behind her and it only proved that even a small child would undoubtedly know that she was the girl in it - Kagome Higurashi the moment her young mind put two and two together. Of course added by the fact that apparently the child's mom was her fan, but teenagers male and female alike didn't need that to know who she was. They _were_ her fan.

It seemed Kurama had been the only moving figure inside the shop then, as he finally found Kagome's hat. He handed it to her, and she gave a small thanks. The people in the parlor now inched towards her ever so slowly, it was only a matter of minutes when they shrieked in joy and Kagome could only breathe out a small sigh before she was attacked by fans. Her award winning smile now in place.

It had taken around 20 minutes of autograph signing, picture taking and hand shaking before the fans were satisfied, by that time the mother of the child had also arrived and took the lost little girl home after an autograph. The woman in her 40's did not have any paper, but had made her sign the very designer blouse she was wearing. A photo with her and her daughter later, a handshake and even a business card saying that if she ever needed anything she was to feel free to call on her and she was gone.

As more people were coming in, Kagome quickly wore her cap again trying to hide her face as best as she could while sending signs in Kurama's direction as she politely declined to more signing of autographs and walked away as fast as she could out of the parlor, Kurama directly in front of her.

After 5 minutes they broke into a run, Kurama leading the way and as the people following gradually lost sight of them. Her breath was ragged as they rested in an empty alley, finally coming back to reality she realized she'd been resting her head on Kurama's chest.

'Oh.. that's why the wall felt like they were moving...'

Looking up she saw him looking around, and as calmly as she could she removed herself from his person. The loss of weight alerted Kurama as he looked over towards Kagome, her cheeks were red as he silently handed her the bottle of water he had ordered earlier. "Are you okay Kagome? I'm sorry it got out of hand."

"Huh, what?" Kagome asked confused, she was not paying attention as she was in the middle of mentally berating herself on how silly she was acting. For kami's sake she was only leaning on him, and he was even clothed! She had photo shoots with nearly unclothed men before and she didn't act like she did right now. It was getting on her nerves acting like a love-struck-blushing-highschool-girl.

Realizing that she was spacing out, he worriedly and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as he looked into her electric blue eyes. She stiffened a little at the contact, but made no move to remove hand. Time seemed to stop as Kagome stared back at his emerald blue ones, her face still flushed from all the running and the embarrassment, she felt couldn't move.

Kurama got lost as he looked at the person he had been dreaming, and thinking about ever since he first laid his eyes on her. She was up so close he couldn't help but take advantage of the situation to take in everything about her. Her electic blue eyes were staring back at him with as much intensity as he felt he did as he took in features of her face, petite nose, pink luscious lips and the feel of her pearl white, soft smooth skin against his hand that seemed so surreal.

Before he knew it, Kagome's eyes were closed and he was inches away from kissing her when...

"Kurama! Thought you'd never get here!" came a booming voice that the red head knew all too well. Kurama mentally smacked his forehead as he just realized that they were now at the empty alley right beside Kuwabara's pet shop.

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: Updated really early like I promised... just saying... and yeah just so you guys know, the story isn't made to be sad as the title seems to sound. I try and focus more on romance than anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Kagome flinched and immediately stepped back from Kurama when the person that called him moved towards them. The big guy had probably not noticed her, as she was directly infront of Kurama who had his back facing the entrance to the empty alley.

Kurama turned around to face his long time friend, whom had by now noticed that he had company with him. "Woah when did you start dating Kurama?" he asked shocked as Kurama gently put his hand on the womans shoulder to get her attention.

"Kuwabara, meet Kagome. Kagome, meet Kuwabara. He's the guy I told you about." Kurama introduced, slightly stepping back as the taller man held out his hand for her to shake.

Removing her hat so as not to be impolite, she strained her neck to look up at him. True enough he was a big guy like Kurama had described him to be, he had bright orange hair and big brown eyes, but what got her attention most was that he was as tall as basketball players got in America, he had the body build and the look too, she couldn't help but briefly wonder if he played the sport. Kurama really wasn't blowing the details out of proportion in his stories.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't detect the look that Kuwabara got in his eyes at the sight of her without her hat on as she proceded to hold out her hand to take his outstretched one, Kagome tried to step back almost immediately as he grabbed her hand that was now unseen under his large ones.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi? You're Kagome Higurashi right?! Wow I didn't think Kurama was friends with you! Say can I get your autograph? I'm a big fan of yours! And so is Keiko! You should meet them too they'd go crazy if they knew you're here in the flesh!" with a goofy grin he kept rambling on and on Kagome didn't know which subject to respond to anymore, her hand started to hurt after a minute as he continued to shake it with both of his hands covering her small one.

She glanced at Kurama and gave a look that said – 'Help', and the red head instantly got the other man's attention as he tapped Kuwabara's shoulder, it was all it took for him to get the orange haired man to get his hands off of her now pink ones from all the shaking he did. Thinking the hard part was over, she was surprised to see the big guy now apologizing to her, his knees on the ground his hands clasped together.

He was saying stuff like hurting women and breaking codes of honor and Kagome almost sweat dropped at the sight he made.

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

It was around 1:30 in the afternoon and for the first time in a while he had been home early to be able to actually relax, silver hair pooled on the king sized bed and as he laid down, Sesshoumaru sorted out his thoughts about work. He was a famous model, also first born son of the most expensive and wanted brand in all of NY and maybe even across the world, he got what he wanted whenever he wanted it.

He lived in the outskirts of NY, far from prying eyes yet near enough to get to the center of the city for work. Much as he'd like to deny it, lately work had been... dare he say 'too much' even for himself. He rarely had day off's, his schedule was usually packed until late in the evening and he even had to wake up at ungodly hours as of late. Putting it simply, he was... complaining. It wasn't like him, but then again the circumstances were worthy of being complained about. Barely having time to eat and sleep almost constitutes to indirect murder. He narrowed his eyes at the white ceiling, it seemed that his father had a grudge against him for the lack of Kagome's presence within the company lately.

It had been a while since he had seen her, he had to admit that much but he wasn't going to spout out non sense like saying he actually missed the girl. She had been annoying since Day 1, and that had been years ago. He smirked, remembering her face stricken with horror at the sight of him in bed with her manager. He had been disgusted with the woman, but he succeeded in getting the result he wanted, after all, it did the killing blow and she finally got out of his sight.

In the past few years he had been trying to get rid of her. She had been bothersome. She did things out of her own will – cooked for him, waited for him, cleaned for him. She acted like a personal maid and he treated her as much.

It did not help that his father had been rooting for her, and were trying to get them together. Being the good son that he was, he had gone out with her only to shatter everything she had tried to do for him some time later once and for all. He knew that his father would be angry with his son, but he had to do it to get her to stay away. With his bedroom door still wide open, he suddenly heard the front door click open and close with a loud bang.

A minute later he heard a loud crash, undoubtedly coming from the kitchen and a name popped into his mind.

"Kagome!" he roared, angrily getting out of bed as he made his way to the kitchen. His only thoughts were, it had to be her – she was the only person brave enough to go in his house and pretend it was her own. As his eyes landed upon the intruder, it had startled him at first to see his half brother. He never went to his home, they hated each other with a passion. But there he was, rummaging through his refrigerater like it was a normal occurence.

Inuyasha had finally noticed him by the entrance way to the kitchen, slamming the door of the refrigerator shut he took out an apple from inside one of the numerous pockets of his cargo pants.

Biting into it he said, "Oh hey bastard how are you? You still alive after all the work dad's making you do huh?" the crunch of the apple was the only reply he got. Inuyasha expected as much, and exited the kitchen, purposefully bumping into his older brother on his way to the living room.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" He bit annoyingly, albeit in a cold almost neutral sounding voice that would have made clients tremble.

Inuyasha ignored him, and looked at his half eaten red apple with interest before he threw it at the TV making the thin and light appliance almost fall over. A vein popped as Sesshoumaru was about to yell, "You-"

"Where do you think Kagome is?" Inuyasha asked in a low, yet firm voice that sounded much like his very own threatening tone as his eyes were hidden under his bangs. Taken a back at the sudden question, Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Her whereabouts are no concern of mine."

"She's missing Sesshoumaru! I've tried calling her everyday but her phone is always off! We can't contact her, we don't know where she is or what the hell she's been doing or if she's even still alive!" Inuyasha suddenly roared at the top of his lungs.

For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru was speechless, he didn't know what to say... as his brother continued to glare at him with eyes full of anger and glazed over with worry etched in depths. He was worried sick.

It was suddenly a big deal now, they hated each other and Inuyasha never once had shown him his weak side, he was always afraid that he would look even weaker in his eyes. He had already anticipated this battle with him since that day she ran out of his house slamming the door shut behind her.

His little brother had always been fond of her, they spent much more time together in the past years. Normal siblings grew apart after some years, but he was well aware that they grew closer as each year passed. He would know, Kagome had always told him of fond stories with his brother everytime she came intruding upon his home. He had just not expected her to disappear without a trace.

"Since when?" he asked, a little too soft than he'd like as he sighed a small unnoticeable sigh and looked away wondering where the girl might be.

"What do you mean since when? Since she saw you fucking her manager you bastard!" He answered, hands balled into fists, his knuckles white. He wanted to punch him, hell he wanted to kill his own brother for making her go through everything his evil mind could come up. That day, he could've sworn after reading the last message Kagome sent him explaining what happened that he heard her heart break from where he was at that moment and knew that it was beyond repair.

He had always been the one there to comfort her whenever she was victimized by one of his plots to scare her away, but she had always been able to stand up again and say that she loved him and wouldn't take it to heart.

"In case you don't know, that was 4 months ago." he added, looking straight at his older brother not blinking even once since the tirade began.

With a shake of his head, he murmured "You screwed up Sesshoumaru. That girl had loved you for years, she was the only person that really liked you and you screwed it." He knew his brother was a prick from the beginning, but he had always somehow thought he was better than that.

Sesshoumaru was about to make a harsh remark when he heard the sound of the door opening and closing once again, pinching the bridge of his nose he walked back to his room. His thoughts now void of work and he oddly...felt guilty for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan<strong>

After everything had eventually calmed down, the trio now manned the pet store. Kagome had removed her sweater in the back room, dropped her purse in there as well and had donned on the same orange zip-up jackets that the employees in the store were supposed to wear. It had taken quite a bit of persuading but she finally got Kurama to agree that she also work, she reasoned that she had nothing to do anyway.

'Besides, how else can I see them up close.' she thought smiling, thinking about the cute kittens and puppies that had greeted them when they entered the store.

The whole afternoon Kurama had shown her how to take care of the animals, feeding them, grooming them and even playing with them while Kuwabara was on cashier duty. Customers came and went as the afternoon went by faster than she would have liked. It had been a wonderful experience and as the time came and they closed the store, flipping the 'open' sign outside to 'closed', Kagome almost felt dejected thinking that they were already going to leave as she held onto a gray and white siberian kitten with eye color identical to hers.

She was so busy playing with the kitten that she had not been aware that Kurama and Kuwabara had been talking for some time at the counter.

"I can't, I have to take Kagome home." he says, glancing towards the female in question.

"Then invite her! Maybe she'd wanna join us." responded Kuwabara.

Kurama, thinking about the offer and how Kagome would take it was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as a small kitten came up to him, Kagome's hands holding it up almost on his face. "She's sooo cute right?" she asked smiling as she loosely hugged the kitten to her chest.

"Come on, ask her." whispered Kuwabara. Evidently his voice wasn't low enough for it to remain unheard by her, she looked towards both men and tilted her head to one side the small kitten in her arms mimicking the movement. "Ask me what?"

Kuwabara elbowed Kurama who seemed to be having thoughts about it, "It's about time we leave to head home, but Kuwabara asked if we can come to his home to meet with our friends. They're having a small get together a little later, but I thought I should take you home first." the red head explained.

"I won't mind coming along if you're coming. I don't have a curfew anyway and my mom would understand." she explained, now half ignoring them in favor of the kitten in her arms as she made funny faces to it. Kurama and Kuwabara looked at each other, the taller man grinning almost telling him with unspoken words 'I told you she wouldn't mind.'

Kurama still looked unconvinced, "Are you sure Kagome?" at her affirmative nod he smiled mentally. It was his day off tomorrow as well, he wouldn't need to go to work and he gets to spend the rest of the day and night with her. He silently thanked Kuwabara for the 4th time that day.

"Keiko is going to go berserk once she see's you! By the way, you seem to like her a lot, I'll give her to you if you'd like?" he asked, pointing to the siberian cat in her arms. Kagome looked up at him as she reigned in thoughts that the name sounded familiar to her and asked dumbly, "Can I?" her eyes mirrored that of a puppy's and at the slight bob of his orange head, Kagome made a leap of joy.

Walking over to Kurama, he whispered as low as his masculine voice could get. "Of course you'd be paying." he laughed as he walked towards the store entrance. The trio soon went out and headed towards their intended location.

**End of chapter**

* * *

><p>AN: Now you know. Well I think Sesshoumaru will look for Kagome don't you? And how do you think he will feel if he saw her with another man after all the years she had been... 'obsessed' with him? I think it will be _his_ turn to try and get her attention this time. :evil laugh:

Next chapter: Someone is going to get drunk! What could possibly happen?


End file.
